Conventional vacuum systems for hair clippers have a debris trap that catches hair fragments as the hair is cut. However, airflow decreases as debris accumulates in the trap, which reduces airflow and inhibits waste accumulation Thus, there is a need for debris traps that maintain better waste accumulation as the trap fills with debris.
Hair clippers and trimmers sometime create cut long hair strands. At other times, they create small debris, such as beard stubble. Conventional vacuum systems for hair clippers have a fixed air inlet adjacent the cutting blades to catch all of the debris. However, a large air inlet draws large debris well, but small debris can be lost because negative air pressure at the inlet is relatively low. A small air inlet creates a strong vacuum, which attracts small hair particles, but longer hair can get stuck in the air inlet, because it is small. Accordingly, there is a need for air inlets for vacuum systems for hair clippers that can be adjusted to collect different types of debris well.
Accordingly, one object of this invention is to provide a new and improved vacuum system debris trap for hair clippers that maintain better waste accumulation as the trap fills with debris.
Another object is to provide vacuum systems for hair clippers that collect different types of debris well.